Ex
by Hanami96
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Yoongi dan Jimin pasca dan pra mereka menjadi kekasih. It's Yoonmin .. CHAP 01 : Cuteness.


_**Title**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ex**_

.

 _Cast_ : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

BTS

.

 _Rate : T+_

 **01 :** _ **cuteness**_

 _Just, Enjoy It_ /?

 _Hope you like_ hehe

.

Seangkatan tahu, bahkan seniorpun tahu, Jimin dan Yoongi dahulunya _something, but now it's nothing_. Nampak, keduanya tak pernah bertegur sapa, setidaknya sudah lebih setahun. Tahun pertama perkuliahan mereka selalu terlihat bersama diberbagai kesempatan, meskipun berbeda kelas. Memasuki pertengahan semester ketiga, mereka jarang bersama, Yoongi seringkali bersama teman kelas perempuannya, sehingga berhembuslah kabar, mereka berpisah-putus- _engga samaan_ lagi- _apalah_ namanya. Semakin lama, nampak Yoongi makin pamor diberbagai kalangan. Sejak awal kuliah, Yoongi sangat mencolok, segi fisik tidak diragukan: kulit putih, bibir tipis, surai yang sering kali berganti warna _tapi kali ini hitam_ , meski tinggi badan _agak_ di bawah. Selain itu, Yoongi sukses membuat perempuan-perempuan di jurusannya terkagum, terpesona, terperangah, saat ia memainkan organ. _Duh_ , meski ia tidak bernyanyi, penampilan dadakannya itu sukses mencatatkan namanya sebagai laki-laki incaran di kampus. Menjabat sebagai ketua angkatan (tingkat), aktif organisasi, dan disemester lima ini, Yoongi dikabarkan menjadi kandidat sekretaris himpunan di jurusannya. _Huh_ , kurang apa Yoongi untuk dapat perhatian? Namun, karena hal tersebut pula hubungannya dengan Jimin kandas. Padahal, semua iri dengan Jimin karena berhasil menjalin hubungan _special_ dengan seorang Yoongi. Tetapi masa-masa indah Jimin-Yoongi sudah usai. _End,_

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat sekali menghindari Yoongi. Teman sekelasnya jelas tahu, Jimin kelihatan masih ada rasa dengan Yoongi. Tetapi cuma kelihatannya _sih_ , hati orang siapa yang tahu, _kan_? Yoongi juga terlihat segan untuk memulai percakapan dengan Jimin. Sebab retaknya hubungan mereka bermula dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi, meski di samping, di kiri, di kanan, di belakang, di mana-mana, disekitarnya ada antrian perempuan buat jadi _someone special_ nya, ia tidak bisa melupakan Jimin. _Well_ , Jimin dengan pesonanya, juga diam-diam banyak penggemar. Apalagi dengan bicaranya yang kadang blak-blakan, sering nyanyi di mana saja, dan yang paling berbahaya adalah sisi lucunya. Ia benar-benar lucu, baik secara humor maupun secara menggemaskan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, Jimin benar-benar lucu di mata Yoongi, ia tidak sanggup berpaling. Ini terasa menyiksa. Jimin dengan segala komentarnya dan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. Yoongi tidak sanggup, sekali lagi. Sudah cukup rasanya setahun lebih menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Perempuan-perempuan yang sempat menemaninya setelah hubungannya dengan Jimin selesai, dengan cepat menghilang dari ingatannya. Semua, kenangan bersama Jimin memenuhi hatinya dan kembali segar diingatannya. _"Jiminku, oh sayang_!"jeritnya dalam hati. Jimin benar-benar penyiksa sejati, penyiksa batinnya.

.

.

Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi, siksaan Jimin kembali datang, ucapan serta ekspresi Jimin saat kuliah umum pagi tadi benar-benar membuatnya panas-dingin. Jimin _cute to the max_ , ia manis, lucu secara alami. Maka, ketika melihat Jimin berjalan sendiri, Yoongi tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, dengan segera, ia berlari kemudian menarik pergelangan Jimin kencang.

.

Jimin terdengar memekik, " _Eomma_ ". Kemudian seketika jantungnya berdetak liar, entah karena kaget, entah karena dipaksa berlari, entah karena sadar bahwa yang menariknya adalah Min Yoongi, dan entah semua itu benar.

Tiba-tiba, punggung Jimin bertabrakan dengan tembok, membuat Jimin meringis, namun belum usai ringisannya, Yoongi

.

menciumnya.

.

.

Astaga, demi demi demi demi-

.

.

Jimin pikir ini mimpi, atau kemungkinan ia gila.

Bibir tipis Yoongi berani-beraninya mengapit bibir tebal Jimin, itu terasa halus, dan sial, harum nafas, tubuh, semua aroma Yoongi terasa memabukkan.

.

.

Baik, Jimin kembali berpikir, ini pasti mimpi dalam mimpi, atau kemungkinan ia benar-sebenar-benarnya telah gila, merasakan episode ini dalam hidupnya.

Tapi remasan kasar Yoongi pada lengan atas Jimin, menghapuskan pikiran Jimin bahwa ini mimpi, apalagi mimpi dalam mimpi. Remasan itu nyata, terasa sakit. Tapi ciuman dari Yoongi itu nikmat, _Hah?_ Mungkin Jimin akan benar-benar gila apabila Yoongi tak menghentikan ciumannya, atau mungkin Jimin akan mati, karena ia tidak bisa bernapas, rasanya susah. _Ugh_.

Seakan mengeti keadaan Jimin, Yoongi melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu setelah sebelumnya mengigit bibir bawah Jimin. Yoongi nampak merah, namun Jimin terlihat lebih seperti terbakar. Jimin lemas, jika tidak ditopang Yoongi dapat dipastikan Jimin merosot ke bawah. Nafasnya barantakan. Kemudian Yoongi kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di seluruh wajah Jimin, menandainya, kedua tangan Yoongi pun kini berada rahang, juga belakang kepala Jimin. "Hah~"Jimin bersuara lirih, terus-terusan. Semua mendadak panas, entah tubuhnya, entah bibir Yoongi yang bergerak liar, juga giginya dan lidah.

 _._

 _Tidak!_

.

Jimin bahkan tidak pernah melihat hal seperti lebih dari sekedar ciuman manis. Yoongi melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat, tetapi ia bukannya tidak tahu. Jimin hanya mampu meremas kaos Yoongi dan sesekali berlirih "Hah~" "Huh~".

Kemudian Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin, kali ini lebih dalam. Jimin perlahan membalas berantakan.

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti, tidak.

.

.

Kkeut –v

 _Hi, hallo~_

Bagaimana? Haha, nista deh ide ini, liar.

Salahkan merekaa berdua, Jimin yang _cute_ , aduh-

dan Yoongi

 _No comment_ , lebih tidak sanggup.

 _Lalala~_

Rencananya ingin buat cerita lain, mungkin tentang masa lalunya mereka, juga cerita _setelah ini_.. (?)

Bagusnya BL apa GS?

Cerita ini Yoongi : dom / top.

Maaf kalau ada typo,

Hehe _anyway_

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

semoga bisa dinikmati haha /?

salam,

Hanami96

（●´∀｀）ノ


End file.
